Primera pelea de Romione
by ComeGalletas
Summary: Primera pelea de Ron y Hermione.


La mente de Ron era un torbellino. Así que respiro hondo, se sentó en una banqueta muggle, y empezó a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar:

Primero, había aceptado encantado la invitación de Hermione de ir a su casa.

Después de arreglarse apropiadamente, y como su Mione merecía, salió con un ramo de rosas (que había comprado en un puesto muggle), llego a casa de Hermione.

Después de comer una rica pasta que Hermione había preparado, se sentaron en el sofá, frente a la televisión. (Ron le había dicho letevision apropósito, solo para escuchar como su novia lo corregía).

Pasaron unos anuncios, para después que en uno de ellos, aparezca una chica con demasiado maquillaje, con ropa demasiado apretada, escotada, y curveada, anunciaba una marca de ropa nueva.

Ron en buena forma había opinado que no le gustaría que Hermione vistiera así.

Por que el se enamoro de ella con su cabello castaño enmarañado, sus vaqueros, sus libros, y al natural. Desgraciadamente, el solo había opinado hasta que no le gustaría que ella vistiera así.

Hermione se lo había tomado mal. Por que empezó a ponerse roja, y cada vez se enojaba mas, y hasta le había dicho "Ronald".

_Mierda._ Pensó Ron con frustración al no ver donde había metido la pata.

¿Qué debía hacer?. ¿Ir ahora mismo con ella y aclararle todo?. No. Estaba muy enojada, y Ron estaba seguro de que no duraría en lanzarle alguna maldición prohibida si volvía.

¿Pedirle consejos a Ginny?. No. Hermione es su mejor amiga, de seguro, ella también le lanzaría alguna maldición.

¿A Harry?. No. Aunque fuera su mejor amigo, estaba igual de torpe con las chicas como el.

¿A uno de sus hermanos?. Si.

Pero, ¿a quien?.

¿George?. No. Se burlaría en su cara por haber metido la pata, oh por que no se daba cuenta de donde había metido la pata.

¿Charlie?. No. Estaba en Rumania. Y una carta tardaría demasiado.

¿Bill?. ¡Si!.

Se levanto de la banqueta, y se apareció en el Refugio.

Seguía igual de siempre. Calmado, y con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas como sonido predominante.

Después de invocar un Orchideous en la tumba de Dobby, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de su hermano.

Su hermano le abrió la puerta, la edad todavía no hacia efecto en el. A pesar de que ya habían pasado 3 años de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, su cabello rojizo seguía brillando sin ninguna cana. Y su rostro no tenia ninguna arruga.

-Hola.- Saludo Bill dándole un abrazo a Ron. Quien se lo devolvió. Desde la muerte de Fred, se había vuelto mas sobreprotector y visitaba con frecuencia la Madriguera.

-Hola.- Contesto Ron.

-¿Peleaste con Hermione?.- Pregunto Bill comprensivamente. No era raro, toda su vida, sus hermanos menores le habían pedido consejos con chicas.

-Bueno si. Pero ni siquiera se por que.- Dijo frustrado Ron y llevándose las manos a su pelirrojo cabello.

-Bueno, eso era de esperarse de ti.- Dijo burlón Bill.-Cuéntame que paso.

Ron le conto todo. Desde que llego a casa de Hermione, hasta que salió. Al terminar, Ron noto como su hermano ponía fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto aun mas frustrado Ron.

Al parecer, la fuerza de voluntad no había servido de nada, por que su hermano se había empezado a reír descontroladamente. Una vez que Bill termino de reírse, Ron empezó a dudar seriamente si George no se hubiera reído de el…

-Hermione se enojo por que piensa que tu crees que esa ropa no le quedaría.- Dijo Bill finalmente.

Eso era ridículo.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?.- Pregunto Ron confundido.

-Aclararle todo.- Se encogió de hombros Bill.

Ron asintió un poco confundido.

Ahora el problema era, ¿cómo aclararle todo si hay posibilidades de que le lance una maldición asesina al solo verlo?.

Se quedo un poco de tiempo mas con su hermano, y después se despidió, deseándole suerte ya que recientemente, Fleur se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Llego a la Madriguera, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas, era de esperarse, sus padres habrán salido ah alguna parte por ahí, y todos sus hermanos ya se habían ido de la casa.

Excepto George y el, pero George pasaba mas tempo trabajando o con Angelina que en la Madriguera.

Entro aun pensando como arreglar las cosas con su Mione, cuando las luces se prendieron, dejando ver a una Hermione con su cabello sedoso, kilos de maquillaje, y ropa demasiado parecida a la de la chica del comercial.

-Mione…- Susurro Ron después de tragar saliva. No era un susurro excitado, ni se acercaba. Por que esa no era su Hermione. No negaba que estaba hermosa, pero el la quería como antes.

-¿Así si me veo bien a tus ojos Ronald?.- Pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hermione, no quería decir eso.- El ceño fruncido de Hermione cambio a una expresión confundida. Ron continuo.- Lo que de verdad quise decir es que yo me enamore de ti con tu cabello enmarañado, al natural, con tus libros, y tu hermoso tono al corregirme.

Hermione sonrió sonrojada.

-No quiero tu cabello sedoso por que tu cabello enmarañado no tiene comparación. No quiero escotes grandes por que tus escotes ligeros me encantan. No quiero maquillaje por que eres hermosa tal como eres.

Pudo haber seguido, pero los labios sabor fresa de Hermione, estaban sobre los suyos.

-**Nadie se compara contigo.- **Susurro Ron una vez que el oxigeno les hacia falta.


End file.
